The Untold Story
by DreamHunter16
Summary: Ospin is cursed to reincarnate with a different body and soul, but keeping his memories. What if the rose family were reincarnated not like Ospin but with the exact same features and characteristics but their memory was wiped every time. Why does this happen? Watch this story unfold as we see how Oscar, Ruby, and the rest of our crew figure this out.
1. Prologue

_**This starts right after Cinder leaves Ospin right before he dies in volume 3.**_

Ospin was laying there on the ground using his last breaths to think over what would happen next. How he would be put into a new body and that they would be young, about 16. The same age as Ruby Rose, the silver eyed warrior he had just let into the school. Someone he knew would be just like her mother in power and ability. When he had first seen her that day she had defeated torchwick and his goons with her scythe he knew who she was and could not believe summer had kept her from him. She looked exactly like her mother. Like most of her family had been. The silver eyes, the red tipped brown hair, and the red like roses lips.

 **His memory went back through the years to the first rose he had ever met, Rosina Rose. She had been strong, resourceful, and beautiful. She lived in a farming town. They had fallen in love. They had met a few years after he had been called a coward by the very gods he had served then been cursed by them. He was bitter, angry and betrayed, but she saw something in him, something he thought was gone, strength and humanity. It had taken him a while to see it, but she had helped him and they had gotten married.**

 **After a few years they had had a daughter. She was named after Rosina's' grandmother, Rebeccah. For a while they were happy. Then, one day he had been off hunting grim with other village men and could not wait to get home and spend the rest of the day with his wife and beautiful daughter. But that was not meant to be for when he came back and saw his daughter in her crib he knew something was wrong. His daughters part in this scene was normal but his wife was not beside her knitting or reading, which is what normally happened. He was worried so he had gone through the house calling for her but she was not there. His daughter had begun to cry so he went back in there and picked her up when he heard a whimper of pain from outside.**

 **He ran outside to where he had heard the noise and gasped. His wife was sitting there, with blood everywhere. "Grimm" She barely got out. He went to her and bent over keeping one hand on his daughter to keep her in place, but reached out his other hand to his wife. Sadly when he touched her she said "I love you, take care of her for me, please" then her eyes shut and she released her last breath.**

 **"No No NO NO NO!" He said. He was so emotional he had to sit down. He put his head on hers, his daughter in his arms was crying big crocodile tears.**

 **What he did not realise was that there was one of his only friends from back when he was close to the gods watching. "I am sorry old friend." He said. "Can you do something, please" Orion(His name in this life) said after getting up and looking at his friend with sorrowful eyes**

 **"I can not bring her back, but I can do something" His friend Crono said. "She will come back, but she will be the opposite of you, her features and personality will be the same , but I can not bring back her memories. You will have to win her in every lifetime she is here. My one rule is that your reincarnation has to be within five years of her reincarnation to win her over or I will take her away again."**

 **"How will I know where to find her?" Orion asked. "Her soul will run in the Rose line at random, the way you know are her features, like you her reincarnation will give her the power of silver eyes" Crono said "You should also know that even though she may be basically the same person that you fell in love with she will not always fall for you, she does have a choice. I am sorry, I have to leave now friend." He said before disappearing.**

 **After he left a silver light went from where his friend had been to his wife then disappeared. Worried he looked down then made a relieved sigh. Her eyes were not silver. Then another thought plagued him. He was terrible at raising children. Even when his wife was alive he loved his daughter, but children were not his specialty and he wanted her to grow up with a mother.**

 **A little latter after much thought he went to house a few towns away from where he had been living and dropped off his daughter at the best house he could find with a note saying,**

 _I could not take care of her so i left her here. I will not be able to return so please take good care of her._

 _P.S. Please keep her last name Rose._

 _P.S.S. Tell her I loved her dearly and so did her mother, but we had to give her up to give her her best chance._

 _,Her Father_

 **After he left her at the house he was so depressed he would no longer leave his house. One day four women came to his house and taught him happiness. As a reward he gave them each a large portion of his power. One of them, Spring, came to him and asked him if he wanted anything before she left with her sisters. "If you ever find a woman with the last name of Rose help her to the best of your abilities, please" He said. "Of course, thank you again for your gift." She said, nodded, then left to follow her sisters**.

His roses face right after he had gotten home from a long day was the last thing he thought of when he finally let go of his last breath.

 _This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. With that said ideas and help are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1

"Oscar, time for dinner." yelled his aunt from downstairs. He got out of his bed only to hear, "We have to go now. People need us." This is just my imagination, i said to myself. Just go downstairs, thought. "No, we need to go, now" "Stop" I yelled out loud. "This is not a game, That woman you saw in your dream is real, all the people were. If you don't go and try to stop them they will kill everyone, including your aunt." The voice said this with so much emotion, I paused.

"Who are you?" My question was answered with, "Someone very old, the wise part is debatable. It does not matter my name only what I say and do. I could take control and and make you go, but i want it to be your choice. If that cannot happen however, you will force my hand. Besides, don't you want adventure, intrigue, maby romance?" The voice continued on but i still wasn't convinced until a scene, almost like a memory, appeared.

In my vision was a woman who looked to be in her late 20s with with silver and red tipped brown hair. She looked at me and said,"I know this isn't fair to ask but please help him. You have to defeat Salem and end his suffering so that we can finally leave this world and move on." She said this with tears in her eyes. "Take care of her too, please." Then I was startled when I was brought back into my room. The voice had gone quiet then, "Well?"

"Who was that and who is the Salem person she wanted me to help you defeat?" I asked. The voice responded saying, "That was one of the latest Roses. She was a huntress and she was killed about a decade ago on a mission I sent her on in hopes that she could defeat Salem. Sadly, it failed. Salem, to answer your other question, is the master of the creatures of Grimm. She is the mother of all evil, and the reason I am cursed to reincarnate into the body of a like minded soul."

When the voice finished he thought, this is crazy. The voice responded with, "I assure you you are not crazy." "I am talking to a voice in my head!" "I said you were sain not normal"

"I have another question." I said. "Ask away" The voice responded. "Why did she give up her life to help you defeat this Salem? I mean I get that she was a huntress and all but-" He did not get the rest out because a scene was playing in his mind. A man was standing inside a train station looking like he was waiting for someone when a woman came over.

"I came to say goodbye" The man said. The woman who looked exactly like the woman from his earlier vision said, "I am going to do it, but before i leave I have something I want to ask of you." The man looked at her with confidence and said, "Of course, what do you want?" "Leave Ruby out of this" The woman said almost pleadingly. "I am doing this so that she can have a chance at a happy future and we both know that you are dangerous to be around, nothing against you but a child needs safety."

The man looked devastate for a split second then the look went away. "She has the silver eyes, we need to protect her and guide her in how to use them." "No, you need to leave her alone. Promise me or I will not go on this mission for you." The man looked pained, like he was deciding whose interest was more important, then he said, "Fine, I promise" The woman looked relieved then a bell rung.

"I have to go now." The woman said turning to leave. For a second the man looked sad then disappointed, then turned without saying goodbye. "You are too good for Tai." he said under his breath.

My room came back again and the voice said, "Does that answer your question?" To which i responded. "Yeah." I was so surprised. This woman sacrificed everything for a brighter future for her daughter. "Fine, I will go" He said.

"Oscar, come down here and eat your dinner, now!" Came the angry voice of his aunt. "Right after dinner, I mean." He said. "This will be your last calm meal for a while, enjoy it." The voice in his head said then left, leaving him alone to have one final dinner with his aunt.


	3. Chapter 2

She was running up the side of the tower "I can do this" Ruby thought to herself. She finally got up there only to see a close friend of hers get shot with an arrow. Ruby was shocked, but she was about to go in and try to save phyrah when Cinder put her hand Phyras head and her friend disintegrated, blowing away in the wind. Ruby was so shocked and so in despair that she felt something click, something deep in her soul. Then everything turned white.

"Ruby, wake up,hunny." Ruby's head was hurting but she managed to open her eyes. At first all she notices was the completely white background with nothing else. Then she noticed that before her stood a woman that looked so identical to her,yet still different with a white cloak instead of her iconic red one. "Mom?" Ruby asked. The woman looked at her lovingly. "Its me, Ruby." said the woman. Ruby ran into her arms and was held there for a while till they pulled apart.

"Where am I, am I dead?" Ruby asked, truly scared that she might be. "No, you have just activated your silver eyes. Every time you use them you get to talk to me." Summer explained.

"Activated my silver eyes? What are you talking about, mom?" For a second the woman looked sad, then wiped the expression off her face and said, "Ruby, there is a secret your family and I have been keeping from you for your own safety. I hoped this day would never come, but it has."

Ruby was confused, but she let her mom continue speaking. "To be perfectly honest, most of the Rose women are cursed with silver eyes. It all goes back a long time ago when one of the original Rose women fell in love, with the wrong guy if you ask me, he could not even protect her and she died from a grimm attack. Her husband was the real problem, he could not let her go. When an old friend of his came to console him the grief stricken man convinced his long time friend to bring her back-" She was cut short by Ruby asking. "How could he bring her back, there is no way to bring someone back from the dead."

Summer responded with, "I will get there, I promise. Now, his friend could not bring her back from the dead. He could, however, make her sort of like the late woman's husband. You see this man was no ordinary man, he was cursed by the gods to reincarnate. His friend explained that he was going to make the Rose like him yet not.

She too would reincarnate. He was going to make the late rose, like him, yet not like him. She would reincarnate. Her aura, semblance, features, even character would remain the same, but she would lose her memories every time she died. She was given the curse of the silver eyes so that he would know who she was.

Also, important detail, that man was a previous reincarnation of Ozpin, the headmaster, it is why he let you in early. While she was listening to her mom tell her this she saw that her mom really did not like Ozpin. She wondered why. "Mom, what do you have against them? It just seems to me that he was deeply in love and did not want to lose it."

Summer looked at her daughter, "He is the reason I died, I guess I am just bitter against someone that took me away from my daughter." Ruby had another question, "Mom, were you and Prof. Ozpin ever…..?" Summer looked appalled, "Of course not. Me and your father loved each other very much."

"I am going to get back on topic. Ruby, I do not trust Ozpin to teach you about this so I will. To use your silver eyes, and see me again, you just need to think about something that causes alought of emotion. When you get here again we can talk some more and I can train you."

Ruby did not want to leave but she could hear her uncle saying, "I got you, kiddo." Her mom looked at her with a sad smile. "It is time for you to go. You can come back, but do not tell anyone about this, alright?" Ruby was confused. "Why?" "I will answer all your questions next time. You are going to wake up soon." Summer came towards Ruby and gave her a big hug. "I am sorry that you have to take on this fight, but I know you can do it."

She then heard her father's voice talking to her uncle. "Even Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. "Even him." Summer said. Then everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 3

"Goodnight Ruby, you have no idea how happy i am that both my girls are safe at home." Ruby's' dad said while pushing the covers up on Ruby. "Love you too, dad" Ruby said while closing her eyes. Taiyang shut the lights off then closed the door. Ruby waited until she heard her father's door open then close until she silently moved to the door and peeked out.

There was nothing in her way that Ruby could see in the dark so she quietly opened her bedroom door then tiptoed her way to, then out the front door. Once she was safely outside she ran a good distance into the forest. After a while she stopped then sat down on the ground thinking over how to use her silver eyes again when a voice startled her.

"You are trying to do it again aren't you?" An unfamiliar voice said to her. Ruby looked behind her and there stood a woman who looked very similar to Yang. "Raven?" Ruby asked surprised,"Why are you here?" The woman looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Lets just say i was curious." Raven said. "I am also here because I believe it is time for me to give you a message your mother wanted me to give you. Before she died she told me that if you ever activated your silver eyes that you should talk to her again, she did not know if she would have enough time to tell you how so she told me. Pain. You need to feel pain. Once you do that they will activate again."

After Raven said this she started to walk away. "Wait!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why are you here to tell me this when you could be in there with your own daughter?" When Ruby was done the woman looked back at her and said,"I owed her, now I do not. Don't expect me to let you live after an exclamation like that again." After she finished she ran off too quickly to ask anything else.

Ruby, newly determined, thought about what could cause her pain so she thought back to what she saw that day on the tower, but it did not work. She kept on that train of thought though onto her teammates, how they were affected, specifically John. She remembered his voice when he was telling her and Wise to go save Phyra and it broke her heart. Then a white light appeared and she went out.

"You did it, I knew you could." Ruby herd her mother say then felt herself being hugged tightly, when she opened her eyes she saw her mother with a smile on her face. After a few seconds she backed away. After a second Summers face changed completely. "I need you to do something. You might not like to do it but it is necessary. You have to leave home. There is a village in mistral, that you need to go to." Ruby was confused."Why?" She asked. "It is a village filled with people who are of the silver eyed lineage. You see there were silver eyed warriors before our ancestor got the curse, they are rare now but they still exist living in tiny villeges all across the world.. A tiny hidden village in mistral is one of these towns. You need to find it and go there. I will help you. The gods have let me be able to speak to you even when you are not using your silver eyes so that I can guide you to this village."

Ruby was stunned, she did not want to leave her home, but she also was curious about this village filled with people like her. "Why this exact village, are there none in Vale?" Summer smiled at her, "This one is important, it is the village I grew up in." "Does that mean that I have family there? Wait, if you grew up there why did you leave?" Ruby asked. "I wanted to explore the world and become a better huntress so i left, joined beacon. Then I met your father and had you and the village does not allow outsiders so I could not go back unless i left your father and I loved him too much to leave."

Ruby thought about this and came up with an idea. "The rest of team JNPR has invited me to go with them to Haven in Mistral. It is unsafe to go alone so I can go with them. Do not worry, I will say that I am going to Mistral and just give an excuse when I get to an aria where I have to branch off."

Summer looked questioning of the idea, but she did not like the thought of Ruby going on her own for so long so she agreed. "I think you should go now you have a long journey ahead of you." Summer said, gave Ruby a hug, then seemed to have thought of something. "Oh, and remember you don't need to use your silver eyes around them, I can just talk to you in your head."

Before Ruby could ask anything more about this she was thrust back into herself. She was laying on the ground. She quickly got up then ran back to the house, planning how she would say goodbye to her father and also her sister.


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby was leaving her house quietly. She did not want her father or her sister to hear her leave so she closed the door slowly. As she was speeding down the road that would lead to town to meet up with what was left of team JNPR she knew that her father had probably already seen the note she had left on her bed. She knew though that once he saw she was out of sight he would not go looking for her. This was not because he did not love her, mind you, this was because he knew that she needed time.

Ruby knew that losing an arm was a big deal for Yang so she left without telling her anything, not even a lie about why she was leaving. After a while Ruby arrived at the inn that JNR was staying at and went in to meet them. She saw them at a back table and went to sit down. "Hi guys." Ruby said, not quite sure what their dynamic was now that such a pivotal member of their team was gone. ""RUBY" Nora almost screamed giving her a big hug. "Hi" said Ren in his normal almost monotone voice. "Hello" John said with a smile Ruby knew was jenuine.

"What is the plan then." Ruby asked looking at the people around her. Ruby knew that she could not tell them about the real reason she wanted to tag along. She knew it was mostly for selfish reasons but her mother had told her it was for the best. "We are going to Haven Acadamy, what we need is to know a way to get there. Nora and Ren are orphans so they have almost no money they can use to buy a train ticket, my family gave me a little but not nearly enough for all of us, what about you Ruby. I am sorry to ask this but do you have enough to get us there by train?" Ruby looked at him confused and bewildered. "Um, noooooo. I just brought enough for me, sorry." "Well, that settles it. We are walking."

Ruby really did not mind the walk. She actually quite enjoyed it. Her favorite thing was to run and fight so walking seemed like the perfect was to get her stress over the last couple of days out. Also it meant any time her mother decided she needed to split off she could without having to wait for the next train stop. After a while of stopping at villages, attacking a couple of grim playing the town, and collecting enough money to buy enough supplies to go to the next one someone unexpected came for a visit.

One night while she was supposed to be sleeping but was actually talking to her mother someone bumped her on the shoulder. she woke up to find a Qrow by her bed poking at her hand gently but enough to let her know it was there. It was in such a deliberate manner she said. "What do you want?" like it was a person. The crow then proceeded to point and move its head toward another part of the forest. Ruby decided that she was too curious of what the crow wanted to back down and left her sleeping bag to go to where the crow pointed.

When she got there she saw that the crow had flown a little bit ahead of her then flew down. She could not see it for a second then her uncle Qrow was there. "Ruby, you have been keeping some information from me." He said. Ruby was surprised, he could not be talking about her learning about her silver eyes and what they could do would he? The question was answered quite abruptly. "Yes, it is about your silver eyes. Raven told me that you have learned how to activate them. Why didn't you tell me. You can still mail me you know. You know where I get my mail from." Her uncle looked at her questioningly.

Thinking of nothing else (and she really hated keeping secrets from Qrow) she told him. "Mom said not to trust anyone. Not even you." Qrow looked at her like she had three heads. "Your mother? She is dead Ruby." Ruby answered insistently "Yes, but my silver eyes let me talk to her, and ..." Ruby was bewildered when a white light passed over them both and when it was gone a translucent form of the woman who she had been meeting with almost every single night showed up. Summer looked at Ruby. "Ruby, I thought I told you to tell him nothing about this." she said. "I know but he already knew and.." "Stop. I will talk to your Uncle Qrow now please leave and go back to sleep I will see you when I am done, we have a lot of talking to do about what nothing means."

Ruby did not look excited in the least about this but knew that staying would only get her more of a lecture later so she left. Or so they thought. What her mom and uncle did not know was that Ruby turned into as few of rose petals as she could and stayed behind a tree a little ways away and listened.

"Summer, how are you here" Qrow said. Sadly seeing was not mastered by Ruby yet so hearring was the only thing she could do. Summer then said. "I came here to help Ruby. The rest of you are only leading her to Ospin and I can not stand for it, not after what happened to me because of him. I do not want that same fate for her." "We need her, though. Without her we have no silver eyed warriors and they are what we need right now. Even one could be invaluable." Qrow argued. "You may not like Ospin, but he fights for the right things." Sadly Summer said. "I know, but I don't care. I will protect her from harm, even if it means to be against you." Then Ruby heard footsteps coming towards her and she started to run away. When she got back to camp she silently got back in her sleeping bag and waiter for her mom and uncle to finnish their conversation.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of Qrow yelling, "Rise and shine. We have to get a move on if we want to get to Haven before the new semester starts." Nora and Ren woke up with a start, but, as usual, John was still sleeping soundly. Nora and Ren grabbed their weapons and pointed them at him until I said, "Don't worry it is just my uncle Qrow". This calmed them down and Nora went to go wake John up.

"Mom?" I asked in my head. No response. I hadn't had one since she talked to Qrow last night. Qrow came over to me and pulled me to a place far enough away where the others could not hear us. "Your mother wasn't very forthcoming with information last night. Mind telling me why you are traveling to Haven with them?" Qrow points at the rest of team RNJR. "Because the journey to Haven is dangerous, there is strength in numbers". I said, giving the explanation mom and I had come up with.

Qrow looked at me like he knew I was lying. "You forget I have been a spy for Ozpin for the last 20 years, I know when I am being lied to". Qrow said. He was looking at me like he was giving me another chance to come clean. "Mom just wants me to be as strong as I can be to be able to fight off grim and make a living. That is it." I said, feeling kind of guilty. I had never lied to someone so much in my life.

He let go of me, still obviously not believing me, and went to go pack his things. "So Uncle, why are you here? I mean strength in numbers but how did you know where I was going?" I asked. "Well, it wasn't really that hard. You left a note to your father saying you were going with some friend to Haven academy. Just had to follow a couple of paths, talk to the people around, and voila there you are." He answered.

John had woken up a little while before that and had been listening in to the conversation. "Well, at least this way we have a professional huntsman. Missions should be way easier now." John, always being the strategist, I thought.

"Easier? Why have they been tough? Ruby's silver eyes should have brought any grim you see around here into dust." Qrow asked. "Ruby said she doesn't know how to use them." John replied. Qrow looked at me disappointed. "Well, I will just have to teach her. Summer, told me a bit about what to do. I should be able to remember it and teach you." I acted happy, "Seriously? Thank you. That would be great."

Later that day, after an insane amount of walking, Qrow pulls me away for a "Training Session". "Why didn't you tell them that you can use your silver eyes? Do you not trust them?" Qrow asked, bewildered. "Because if you do not trust them then we can go to Heaven on our own and I can give them money for a train ticket at the next station." I reply with, "I don't know why I just don't want it to be a special snowflake. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." "I never understood that" Qrow responded.

I thought the conversation was over but right before I turned to leave he said, "I don't think that is the whole reason. Your mom told you something and you have to keep it a secret, don't you?" I stopped in my tracks. I knew that he knew he was right but i still said, "No, I told you I just want to be a normal girl with-" "Normal knees, I get it" He interrupted. He looked down at the ground. "I never thought I would be the one you would lie to, it kind of breaks my heart." Then he left back to camp leaving me there feeling guilty.

"What did I miss" Mom's voice sounded in my head.


End file.
